


Within The Border

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Book: Super Edition: Tallstar's Revenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Talltail bunched his muscles, ready to leap down from the moor, but waited at Barkface's quiet words, "I'm glad you were happy sometimes."
Relationships: Barkface/Talltail (Warriors)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Within The Border

**Author's Note:**

> Barkface fell in beside him as they skirted the heather and began to climb the slope to the moor-top.
> 
> "You weren't unhappy all the time, were you?" Barkface mewed as they neared the ridge.
> 
> "No."
> 
> — _Tallstar's Revenge_ chapter 26

Talltail bunched his muscles, ready to leap down from the moor, but waited at Barkface's quiet words, "I'm glad you were happy sometimes."

Barkface was his friend, for all their diverging destinies, Barkface to training as a medicine cat, Talltail as a warrior and now to beyond the territory of WindClan. So Talltail did not say, _I only answered that I wasn't always unhappy._

"I liked showing you the dawn from Outlook Rock," he said instead.

The brush of Barkface's side against his pushed Talltail's anger into a smaller burden. Barkface had never understood Talltail's urge to leave the Clan, but he had listened, and told Talltail of what must have been an omen.

When Barkface murmured, "Don't go just yet," Talltail pressed closer, feeling the warmth of his friend like shelter from the wind that scoured the moor. Barkface's breath stirred the fur on Talltail's nape.

Strangely, what he remembered in that moment was Barkface pulling a gorse thorn from his pad, so many moons ago, before either of them were apprentices. They had long since grown from being kits. But Barkface was still gentle with him, with a determined readiness to heal. If only Talltail could stay, could feel wanted by WindClan.

"One of the medicine cats said it's like everyone in the Clan are your kits," Barkface said. Talltail scrunched his nose, not sure that made it better, the not being able to have kits if you wanted, or a mate.

_He_ wanted the tunnels, and revenge; it hurt to not be allowed those. Reasons enough to leave, less vague than destiny. He would... Yet he could have this time with Barkface, before bounding into the unknown. 

"Do I seem like your kit?" he asked, trying to tease. Lightly, a way he had hardly ever experienced. Sharing a silliness, not taunting.

Barkface answered, so quietly meaningful, "Not like a kit at all." Then he touched his tongue to Talltail's tensed shoulder, his back. What stirred in Talltail was the opposite of the anger that had been sharp in him for so long. He would extend these wondering moments with Barkface until the instant he had to leave. At least for this liminal time, still within the border, he had Barkface.


End file.
